Dad, We Need to Talk
by MoonSong7
Summary: Bra needs to tell her dad something very important. How will he take it?


**Me: Hi, Everyone MoonSong here with a short little story beside Vegeta and his daughter Bra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dad, We Need to Talk<strong>

**Bra's POV**

"Bra, I really don't think dad is going to care." My older brother Trunks say.

"He might, remember when he watched that new story about it? He look so confused. Trunks, I'm scared. What if dad doesn't love me anymore?" I ask with tears forming in my eyes. Trunks face soften and he pulls me into a hug.

"Bra, dad isn't going to stop loving you when you tell him. He loves you more then he loves me, and besides it's not like your telling him that you did something really bad. Like drugs, or something?" Trunks say and I laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Trunks for listening." I say as I pull from the hug, and wipe away the tears from my faces.

"Anytimes Bra, but you better get going or you will be late for school." Trunks says, and I nod and head off to school.

* * *

><p>"So, you're going to tell your dad?" Pan asks as we walk into the school building.<p>

"Yeah, but even after talking to Trunks, I'm still a little scared to tell my dad about it." I say as we stop at out lockers.

"Bra, it's going to be okay, it isn't as bad as you think, I mean I told my parents, and they were understanding, and nothing changed. So breathe it will be okay." Pan say, smiling as she waves to walk to her next class.

"Yeah, but this is my dad we're talking about." I whisper to myself as I walk towards my class.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something after dinner?" I ask dad, just before mom sets down our plates.<p>

"If it's about shopping then I'm not taking you, Bra." My dad says.

"No, dad I just really need to talk to you." I say, but he didn't hear because he was already digging into his dinner.

* * *

><p>"So, how did it, Bra? Did you tell him?" Pan ask over the phone the next night.<p>

"I tried, but he wouldn't listen to me." I say.

"Well, maybe you just need to take a break, you're still going to the party tonight, right?" Pan asks.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready. I'll see you there." I say as I hear up the phone, and finish getting ready for the party. Once I finish I walk out of my room to run right into mom. "Sorry Mom." I say.

"It's fine, you going to that party with Pan tonight?" Mom asks.

"Yes, but I promise to be at nine." I say.

"Nine, your curfew midnight. Why are you coming home so early?"

"Because I still need to talk to dad about that thing." I say, and mom nods her head in understanding.

"Alright, honey. Have fun." Mom say as I start walking down the stairs.

"I will mom, I love you."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Pan where the hell are you?" I say to myself over the loud music.<p>

"Are you looking for someone?" I hear a female voice ask. I quickly turn around to be face to face with a girl with long purple hair and stunning red eyes.

"Um...yes I'm trying to find my friend Pan, but I can't find her in this sea of people." I say.

"Oh, Pan Son? I just saw her hanging out with Alex, they look like they were really in a conversation." The girl says.

"Oh, well I guess I just go home, I really don't know anyone here." I say as I turn to leave, but the girl stops me.

"Hey, if you want I'll hang out with you. All of my friends came here with dates, so I have no one to hang out with.

"Really? I'm Bra." I say.

"Violet."

* * *

><p>"So, you haven't told your dad yet?" Violet ask as we find a place to sit on the couch.<p>

"Well, I tried last night but it didn't go as planned." I say. "But I plan to tell him tonight." I add.

"Well, I promise it will be okay. I remember when I told my parents, and were a little sad, but soon they accepted it." Violet say as she takes a hold of my hand, and I feel myself blush. Soon I hear a soft melody come on. After a few notes play, I know the song to be Same Love. "Do you want to dance?" Violet asks me, and I nod my head yes, and she pulls me onto the dancefloor.

* * *

><p>I walk into the house at 9:05 p.m. to find the the Tv and lamp in the living room on. I walk in to find my dad sitting on the couch watching Tv. "Hey dad." I say as I walk in and take by him on the couch.<p>

"Your mother said you wished to speak with me, and that it is very important." My father say.

"Yeah, it is. Listen I've been trying to tell you this, but it has been really hard to say because I don't know how you would feel about it, and I didn't want to tell you and then you stop loving me." I start.

"Bra, just say it already it cannot be that bad." My dad says and I take a deep breath before I speak again.

"Dad, I am Bisexual." I finally, and then look at him for an reaction, which I didn't get one. "Um...dad, can you say something?" I ask, and dad blinks.

"Bra, are you making this up?" My dad finally asks, and I feel anger rush into my body as I stand up.

"No, dad I am not making this up. I am Bisexual! I like girls and guys. And before you say anything else this isn't a phases, I really am this way. I even went to my first Bisexual party tonight, and met this amazing girl named Violet, and we talked, and danced, and finally when I was about to leave she kissed me, and felt great and amazing and perfect, and I got her number, and came home to talk to you, and now you think I'm making to up! I told Trunks first because I knew he wouldn't judge me, and then I told mom, and it took time for her to understand it, and the only person I was scared to tell was you. Because I didn't want you to look at me different, and then not love me anymore. I don't want anything to change dad, I want to be open about my sexuality, and not be judge by my family!" I finally yell at him, and then I break down and cry. Soon afterwards I feel someone hug me. I look up to find my father looking down at me.

"Bra, I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do. I may not know a lot about this whole you dating a girl thing, but I know that my love will never change towards you. That I promise." Dad say, and I hug him tighter knowing he still loves me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I wrote my first coming out story, and please do not ask why I picked Bra because really I don't know, I guess I always wonder what would Vegeta do if one of his kids came out, so I thought I would write about it. Please review so I know what you think of this story.<strong>


End file.
